Heroes: Genocide
by Yellow YoYo
Summary: the Heroes are in trouble with a possible Genocide, New York was never saved...lots of new heroes,actual hero on hero action,cool story, and lots of twists.
1. Prologue

H E R O E S

**Volume 2: Genocide**

Season 1 recap:

Evolution has finally taken a huge bound and the theory is no longer in question for those who know the "truth". A group of seemingly normal individuals have manifested abnormal abilities. Some of these individuals don't even know they possess a special power, others have remained conspicuous amongst society, while a few have decided to use their gifts for the better. When precog, Isaac Mendez envisions New York being bombed, a band of genetically gifted heroes band together to prevent a horrific future from becoming a reality…

**EPISODE ONE: Exodus**

_**Kirby Plaza, New York City**_

"Stay with me here, baby." Nikki whispered as she caressed her husband. She had conquered her evil persona, Jessica tonight, she did it to save her family…For her son and husband. "I can't lose you, I won't"

She squeezed her husband's hand gently.

"I've lost a lot of blood." DL breathed as blood belched out of his mouth.

"You have to stay strong, for Micah and me!" She said firmly, trying to alert her dazing off husband. "Dad, are you going to be okay?" Asked a concerned Micah.

"Im gonna be fine Micah, don't worry about me" He lied. DL looked as his wife and son, everything was becoming a blur. "I'm sorry Nikki." He said sincerely.

"For what?"

"For things not going out like I thought they would when we got married…but I love you and Micah to death, you know that."

"Don't talk like that DL, tomorrow we'll all be home together and everything is going to be okay" Nikki said but deep down she knew that wouldn't happen, she knew that good things never lasted long. "You didn't have to take that bullet for me." She said as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Yes I did, I had to save my family. I got to be a hero tonight." DL smiled. He was finding it hard to breathe and he felt dizzy.

"Stay with me DL!"

"Dad!? Dad the ambulance will get here any moment now, keep your eyes open!"

Those were the last words he heard.

**_Matt Parkman_**

Matt Parkman could hardly keep his eyes open, he felt an excruciating pain. Everything was becoming silent, there were no thoughts…and being unable to hear any thoughts frightened him. He looked up at the sky, everything was a blur. He wondered if he'd make it out alive tonight. He could hear the sirens from a distance, the ambulance were near.

_**New York City, New York**_

_**Not too distant future…**_

Hiro Nakamura opened his eyes, for a second he thought he was dead. He pinched himself to make sure. "Ouch!". He was definitely alive. He looked around, he was in the middle of time square, the streets were full of civilians. "Yatta!" He exclaimed, his strange outburst drew the attention of a couple of bystanders. He put his arms back down and eyed the giant Panasonic screens.

"July 2009…" He muttered to himself. He did not even finish his sentence when he heard the bang. There was screaming and Hiro's stomach dropped. He felt the heat of the blast. The explosion's raging inferno destroyed everything in its path. "Oh no." Hiro silently voiced. "This not good."

_- H E R O E S -_

_Evolution. It is a step necessary in all biological species. Every few years nature makes a necessary leap in science, creating a new species necessary to survive a harsh circumstances. Ordinary People with ordinary lives have been subject to this necessary 'leap in science'. With their assistance they have helped save many lives, they have taken their first step in an ambiguous journey into the unknown future. Now the next chapter of an epic journey begins, exodus.._

_-Mohinder Surresh _


	2. Chapter 1

**_Odesa, Texas_**

**_Present Day. _****Claire Bennett**

It was moving time again for the Bennett family. Claire looked at her room, she'd miss it, not because she had spent much of her time there but because she had spent so little. Her chances of being a normal teenager were non-existent. She sighed and put her old union wells cheerleading outfit in a box. The door of the room swung open, it was her father.

"Hey dad" She said, she forced a smile.

"Claire, I want you to listen…We don't talk about anything that happened last night to anyone when we leave this place…not even me."

Claire nodded her head.

"When we get there its gonna be a new life for all of us. No more running away, no more living in fear…Its going to be like it always used to be."

Claire released a deep breath "I hope so dad, I hope so."

She wanted to believe him, she wanted to forget everything that had happened. The death of her biological father, the death of Peter, Sylar, and that she'd always be watched by The Company.

**_New York City, New York_**

**_Hospital.Matt Parkman._**

Matt Parkman slowly opened his eyes, the light was bright. He looked around, he was in a hospital. Last night was a fatal night for him, he could still feel the after effects of his near-death encounter with psychopath, Sylar.

"You're recovering quickly" Said a voice.

Matt propped himself up, "Yeah but I'm still hurting a bit."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Thanks to a blood transfusion from an old friend, not too different from you, you'll be completely healed by the end of today."

"Okay…and how is that possible, I was in critical condition a few hours ago."

The man smiled. He was in his mid sixties and had horn rimmed glasses. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Robert Bishop but you may call me Bob."

"I know." Matt replied.

"Already reading my mind, Matt?" He asked.

"Who are you?...and I'm not asking for your name."

"I work for a company. Don't you find it strange that what happened last night wasn't in a single paper, not the news…nothing. That was our doing, we keep people like us under the radar. As you may know, there are many people with anomalistic abilities. Some are able to live in society without ever being notice or even knowing that they possess an ability…and others, there are others that are dangerous and a threat to society. Those who pose a threat must be eliminated by all means."

"I know what The company is, what do you guys want with me!?" He asked firmly, he did not trust the company.

"We want you to join forces with us. You may be familiar with Gabriel Grey, who goes by the alias Sylar or Jessica Sanders."  
"Sure, I'm familiar with them."

"Those are one of the few unstable people roaming around our society, who must be controlled. What happened last night could have killed millions of people but fortunately it did not. I've seen what you can do Matt and honestly you may be one of the most powerful of us all, we can use your gift for the better of mankind…to help prevent 'accidents' like last night from reoccurring again."

"I-I'm sorry, I can't help you. I have a wife and I'm going to be a father…I'm a family man and more than anything I just wanna be home."

"And we can arrange that. We can work it out for you. We can keep your family protected, give you a home, solve all your economic needs, and quadruple your salary."

"It's a generous offer but-"

"I didn't expect you to make a decision today. Here is my card," Bob offered him his business card "We'll be there when every your ready to make a decision. Just call me if you decide to join The Company."

"Sure". He had read his mind and could not capture any insincere thoughts.

"I hope you make the right choice Matt"

**_Las Vegas, Nevada_**

**_Nikki Sanders._**

"I miss you so much DL" Nikki whispered, "Life is so hard without you."

Tears strolled down her ruby red cheeks. "I-I think that Jessica is coming back. Every time I see my reflection I can see her starring back at me, dying to come out…but I won't let her. I can't keep fighting like this…Its like an addiction, she keeps coming back and now more than ever I need you here with me."

She looked down at her husband's headstone. "I keep thinking something terrible is going to happen but I don't know what it is…and I'm scared."

She wiped of her tears with the palm of her hand.

"I love you."

She walked to her old and battered car, put on her seatbelt. She didn't start the engine just yet, she sat still and quiet in her car for about a minute or two. She didn't know what she was going to do; she was on the verge of losing her house and her sanity. She started up the engine and checked her side mirrors. Another pause. It was her, Jessica. She was starring right back at her with a half-smile split across her face.

Nikki closed her eyes. "You're not real, you're not real." She repeated to herself. She opened them up again, no Jessica.

**_New York City, New York_**

**_Grand Central Terminal. Ando._**

He carried a duffle bag in one shoulder and a backpack on the other. He had seen his share of the paranormal on his adventure with his best friend, Hiro. Now, it was time to go home. He hadn't heard from his time-stopping buddy since last night and assumed that he'd probably find him back home, in Japan, living out his boring and dull life again as he did prior to Hiro's genetic mutation. The terminal itself was full of people, he was lost in the large crowd.

From behind a figure spontaneously appeared, it was Hiro. Nobody had noticed his paranormal appearance.

"Ando!" Shouted Hiro.

Ando turned around, "Hiro!" He yelled in excitement.

"Ando, I have very bad news..."

"What happen?" Ando asked.

"I go to the future. July 2009…and sometime very bad happen…we didn't stop the bomb and everybody die!"

"What!?...This not possible."

"I saw it with my own two eyes. Everything…KaPoosh!!! Destroyed by the blast." Hiro exclaimed.

"And what we going to do, Hiro?" Ando asked.

"We have no choice, we have to save the world."

"We?" Ando smiled.

Hiro nodded.

"Where do we start?" Ando asked.

"Hmm…That a very good question."

**_New York City, New York_**

**_Angela Petrelli_**

"I would first like to say my condolences, Angela." A voice mumbled through the phone.

"It was inevitable." Angela replied "There was nothing we could do to stop it."

"Things didn't go as we planned."

"I know Robert, I know…and now I'm afraid we've created a butterfly effect. Things are going to get much worse from here especially for people like us."

"We're not going down without a fight, we've recovered numerous painting by the precog Isaac Mendez."

"Has the company taken decisive action."

"Yes but we may be to late. We've tracked down Maya Herrera and her brother down in Northern Mexico."

"The source?"

"Correct, she can replicate any virus she is exposed to thus making her perhaps the most dangerous of us all."

"Do you plan on eliminating her?"

"Of course but not until we find out more about her powers."

"Robert…just do what you have to do. If I could go in the past and erase all the terrible things we've done, I would. I feel that this is our last redemption, don't waste it." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.


End file.
